Red Lust A Kol Mikaelson Story
by Intoxicateddreamers
Summary: Averie Forbes has always been overlooked by the majority of Mystic Falls, but when she's taken away she's suddenly on every missing poster in town. Her sister is worried sick, and while originally Averie was scared for her life, things aren't as bad where she's at now. In fact, her abductor has assured her he's protecting her, but from what?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew Caroline Forbes, her younger sister Averie though, was practically invisible in comparison. Sure, Caroline had gone through a lot in the last year... She was turned into a vampire, their mother died, hell their dad basically killed her, and yet here she was: strong and confident as ever. Averie knew it had been hard for her sister, and while she sympathized with her it felt like no one did with the younger Forbes. Her only real friend, Vicki, was killed by the younger Salvatore brother, and ever since then Averie hadn't recovered. The Forbes had been through a lot of loss, but the two sisters were determined to push forward. It just seemed to be much easier for Caroline, she had the support of her friends to help her through. Averie had no one, and as hard as Caroline tried to be there for her and uplift her, Averie never completely recovered.

Averie sat under an old oak tree to eat during her lunch hour. With her headphones in, she only noticed the older girl's lips moving, but wasn't able to hear her until she removed her ear buds.

The younger girl raised an eyebrow and asked the elder to repeat herself, with a sigh, Caroline did, "Ave you're gonna have to take the bus, I forgot I have practice today."

Caroline shrugged, a small frown on her face.

The younger girl rolled her eyes, "This is the second time this week Caroline, I have shit to do."

Her tone spiked as she spoke, getting frustrated the more she thought about it. The problem wasn't that Caroline forgot, it was that it had happened way more often than it should. Not to mention, they only have one car, and Caroline refuses to let Averie drive it.

Before Caroline could speak again Averie stood, "Whatever, it's fine. I'm not taking the bus though, I'll walk."

The girl turned on her heels only to be stopped, "C'mon Ave, you know I get worried with you walking by yourself. Please take the bus, I'll take you to the music store later?" Caroline offered, biting her lower lip hopefully.

"I'm seventeen for Christ's sake, if i want to walk two miles to the house, I'm walking two miles to the house."

Having gotten her last word in, Averie pulled from her sister's grip and walked towards the school. There were four periods left after lunch, and luckily for Averie they went by pretty quickly. The final bell rang and she left the music room to join the flood of students in the hall. All of the teens walked outside, some splitting to go to their cars or buses, others to the practice fields, and the rest, well who knows where. Averie on the other hand did as she said and started on her two mile walk home. She pulled her phone from her pocket and got ready to put on music until a drop of water fell onto her screen. _Perfect_. Following the single drop, it began to pour, and with no jacket, Averie had no choice but to run.

When the blonde finally arrived home, she went inside and immediately changed into dry clothes. With a sweatshirt and shorts on, she headed to the living room and put a record in the player, letting the music ring through the silent house. For a moment, she stood there with her eyes shut, simply taking in the song that rang true to her life in that moment.

 _After all I've been through, you'd think I'd run and hide. With all I've said and done, you'd think I'd live a lie. Moments pass and here I stand, wishing towards the sky, but all I find is the same old me, in my same old, worn out life._

Cliche? Absolutely, but that was why she only played this kind of music when she was home alone. If Caroline ever heard it, she'd try and send her to a mental institution. With a laugh at the thought, Averie found her journal and began jotting down her thoughts from the school day, something her grief counselor had suggested after her mother's passing. Before even finishing a sentence though, there was a knock at her door. Caroline probably forgot her key again. She walked to the front door and noticed the time…. There was no way Caroline would be done with practice yet.

"Kol?" Averie cocked her head when she opened the door to reveal the youngest original vampire.

Caroline had told her about the family, and the thing she made most clear was that they were dangerous. The blonde leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms, waiting for what the man wanted.

"Ah, so the young Forbes does know who I am." He smirked, "That saves me a wasted breath."

He reached out as if to grab the girl's hand, but she quickly stepped backwards. "What do you want?"

The dark haired man licked his lips, looking at the girl as if she were a meal. Although, to him that was probably exactly what she looked like. She inhaled sharply and squeezed her arms closer to her chest, obviously uncomfortable with the way he was staring.

"Care to go for a walk?"

Averie gave him a strange look, "A walk?" She repeated suspiciously.

What kind of original vampire comes up to some girl he's never met before and asks her to go for a walk? She looked him up and down, remembering Caroline's warnings about the Mikaelson family.

Shaking her head slowly, Averie declined his offer, "I actually have some homework I have to get done." She frowned, trying to play it off, "Maybe another time though."

The blonde girl moved to shut the door, but the original moved quicker to keep it open.

"Me asking was just a formality," He said calmly, grabbing her chin as he looked into her eyes, "Come with me."

Following him as instructed, Averie left her front door open. The only thing on her mind was obeying the vampire, he had just compelled her after all. Seconds later, the blonde was getting into his car and buckling her seatbelt. Unaware of where they were going, she tried to follow the signs from the window, hoping that she'd be able to remember how they got to wherever they ended up. Ten minutes had passed and Averie lost track of where they were, all she knew was that they were out of Mystic Falls and only getting further and further away from the town.

Finally, she looked over to the boy driving, "Where exactly are you taking me?" She asked with a raised brow.

Kol didn't answer, instead he turned the radio up louder and continued down the windy road.

Rolling her eyes, Averie asked again, "Where are we going?"

This time, she turned the volume back down and held her hand on the dial until an answer was given to her. Kol spoke this time, but the answer she was given wasn't what she was hoping for.

"It's a surprise." He smiled snarkily, "And if you want it to stay a good surprise, I suggest you remove your hand from the radio."

Averie did as she was told, slowly moving her fingers off of the dial and letting them rest in her lap. A surprise from an original vampire didn't exactly sound 'good.' Their family was known for being notorious killers, so in Averie's mind, Kol was taking her somewhere to drain her of blood for his own personal stash of blood bags. She shuddered at the thought and crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the floor.

About twenty minutes went by when Kol made a right turn down a long dirt road. At the end, there stood a large house that looked to be abandoned. She was right, Kol brought her out here to kill her. This was it, she was going to be murdered in an abandoned house and be completely alone. Caroline was going to have lost her only sister, and there was nothing Averie could do to stop it. The car stopped and the vampire got out, walking around to open Averie's door. With a deep sigh, she stood and exited the car. Kol grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her towards the house, when they got inside, the man shut and locked the door behind them.

The silence was deafening, and finally Averie couldn't take it anymore, "If you're going to kill me just do it!" She exclaimed, immediately regretting what came out of her mouth.

The vampire looked at her with a blank face for a moment, only to bust out laughing seconds later. The blonde looked at him like he was crazy, was he really that psychotic to think that murder was funny?

"Darling, if I was going to kill you I would've done it in Mystic Falls." He chuckled, walking towards her and brushing a blonde strand behind her ear, "I'm just keeping you safe for now." His hand lingered on her skin for a moment before he turned to walk towards a newly updated kitchen.

Averie was left dumbfounded in the middle of the foyer; _keeping me safe?_


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde had been in the house for a few days at this point, she could only imagine how worried her sister was. Yet Averie was without a phone or any other way to contact her. Kol came and went as he pleased, but he usually left at night and came back before Averie woke up the next morning. Today was no different, the young girl got out of the bed that she had claimed as hers, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Kol was sitting on the couch, flipping channels until he found something he deemed watchable. In front of him was a bag of food from some local restaurant, he held the bag out to her as she came down.

"They had a special, here." He said plainly, handing the bag over to her.

Averie took it and opened the bag to reveal a croissant and some strawberries, smiling she found a spot on the couch beside him. She still wasn't sure what she was doing there, but at least the vampire wasn't torturing her.

Her eyes were focused on the television when she spoke, "Thanks." She then bit into her pastry, not looking at the boy beside her.

Kol raised an eyebrow at her gratitude, instead of responding, he stood and took her trash. Throwing it away, he then walked into another room and shut the door. Averie's attention stayed focused on the tv for a while, but after about thirty minutes of Kol being hidden away in the other room, an idea struck her mind. She could run. Slowly, the girl stood from her chair and tip toed towards the door. She knew that she had to be quiet, and as she turned the lock she inhaled sharply, hoping he didn't hear her. With no reaction from the vampire, Averie opened the door slowly, but within seconds it was slammed shut again. Above her, Kol towered over, his arm pressed against the door, trapping her between him and the wooden background. He breathed heavily, glaring down at the younger girl and shaking his head. Grabbing her wrist, the man threw her back into the living area, locking the door.

"And just what the hell do you think your doing?" He accused, stepping closer to her.

Averie stepped back in fear, but in no time Kol backed her against a wall and had her chin in his grasp once more, "Don't try and escape again!" He hissed and tossed her chin down.

Shaking his head, Kol stayed pressed against her, his eyes moved down to her porcelain neck. It was so pale, so pure, he looked up to her momentarily, but his gaze soon returned to her neck. With an inhale the veins under his eyes turned dark, and soon enough his fangs were buried in her skin. The girl yelped out in pain as her fingers dug into his shoulder, her eyes shutting as he continued to feed.

"Kol please-"

"Shut up!" He growled against her skin, sinking his teeth into her collarbone.

The two of them remained in that spot for what seemed like forever, Kol slid the girl's bra strap down her shoulder so he could get a clearer path to her skin. Averie's vision soon became blurry, and suddenly everything went black.

With Kol's wrist in her mouth, Averie woke up. Immediately, she threw his wrist away and scurried away, the fear in her eyes visible to the man across the room. Her breathing was short as she gripped onto the couch for support, the two stood, glaring at each other in silence for nearly five minutes. Finally, Averie broke the silence.

"Don't touch me again." She stated sternly; her body was shaking, but her voice was strong.

Looking at the original, it seemed like he was going to apologize, but that look very quickly changed.

With a chuckle, Kol smirked, "You're mine baby Forbes. I'm not putting you in any danger, just simply taking payment for your protection."

He moved towards her as he spoke, but Averie quickly retreated backwards. She wanted to yell, to scream at him that she never asked for his protection, but she knew that would only make things worse. Regaining her balance, she turned towards the stairs and stormed up to her room, slamming the door to make a point. In the mirror, she could see the three bite marks he left on her, tears formed in her eyes as she began to clean the wounds. This morning things hadn't been so bad, she didn't fear for anything, and the only thing that bothered her about being there was Caroline worrying at home. Now though, she had something to be scared of. Her sister was right, the Mikaelsons are monsters, and Averie would be damned if she became a victim. Her best bet was to do whatever the vampire said, if she obeyed, perhaps he wouldn't bite her again.

Night had fallen on the house, and Averie found herself downstairs again. As she searched for something to eat, she heard music playing from one of the rooms in the hallway. She moved towards it, pushing open a door to reveal Kol lounging and humming to a record player.

He looked up to the girl and smirked, "Done throwing our temper tantrum are we?"

Averie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking at the record player to see what he was listening to. The 1975.

"You listen to music from today?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

The brunette chuckled softly, "What did you think I listened to? Mozart?"

With another roll of her eyes, she shrugged, "More like Frank Sinatra."

"Sinatra was an ass." He recalled, "I'd never listen to that imbecile."

A laugh escaped the girl's lips as he called Frank Sinatra an ass, she didn't mean for it to be heard, but it was louder than she anticipated.

Kol smirked at the girl's laugh and turned to face her, "Oh I suppose he's your idol or something?" He scoffed, "You women in this century are so obsessed with decades past, perhaps that's why it's so easy to seduce my meals nowadays."

Ignoring the last comment, the blonde shook her head, "No, I rarely listen to Sinatra."

As she walked further into the room, she noticed a stack of records beside the player. Bending down, she looked through them to see what was there.

"You collect records?"

The boy shrugged, "I suppose I do, most of them are just from that time period, now I just prefer the sound. Music is so underwhelming when listened to through cell phones, I much prefer to hear the song bounce from wall to wall in its entirety."

Averie was taken aback by his answer, anytime she ever spoke about liking records better than headphones, she was given weird looks. He was right though, records had a much more classic sound to them, it sounded real, like the artists were there performing in front of you. She grabbed a record from the middle of the stack and stopped the music, putting her choice in.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked harshly, sitting up.

She turned back to him, "I'm changing it, I think the least you could after draining me of my blood is let me choose a song."

Her spunk was something he hadn't seen from her, he was taken aback at first, but let her do as she pleased. Once she placed the needle on the record, violins began playing. It sounded classical at first, but as the song played, lyrics were sung and it was apparent that the song was from the present.

"I thought it was a symphony."

"It is," Averie smirked, "It's called _Bittersweet Symphony_ , it's by The Verve, known mainly from the movie-"

" _Cruel Intentions_ , I've seen it." Kol finished. "One of my many lovers enjoyed that film, usually at the same time that I enjoyed her."

He wore a look of pride as he spoke about his conquests, and Averie hated it. With a look of disgust she shook her head, "Are you leaving tonight?" Kol nodded and Averie pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, "There's nothing here to eat, I made a list of some basic foods. Not all of us can survive off of innocent peoples' blood."

The vampire laughed, standing from where he was and snatching the list from her hand, "I'll see what I can do." He rested his hand on her head, his fingers moving down to push hair behind her ear. He bent down, "Go to sleep, and don't come downstairs until the morning."

His compulsion was a useful tool, especially in a situation like this. With no hesitation, Averie left him and went upstairs, getting into bed and falling asleep almost immediately. Once she was out of his sight, Kol left for the night, his whereabouts unknown to the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Averie had slept in later than usual, probably due to the compulsion that had put her to sleep in the first place. With a yawn, she slipped out of bed and headed downstairs to see if Kol had brought her what she asked for. The lights were off, and when she flicked them on, the scene was not what she expected. Groceries were thrown across the floor, some having spilt or broken open, and there on the couch laid a very injured original vampire.

"Oh my god." The blonde mumbled under her breath.

Her initial reaction was to try and run, but her body wouldn't let her. That was when she realized, Kol hadn't just threatened her not to leave again, he made sure she couldn't. The anger boiled inside her, but then her eyes found the hurt man once more. Shaking away her emotions, she went to help him.

Kneeling beside the couch, Averie tried to shake him awake, "Kol."

When he didn't move, she put his arm around her shoulder and lifted him so he was sitting up against the sofa. As his chest was revealed, she noticed a wooden stake embedded deep in his body. There was a blood stain on his shirt, and while Averie could hear shallow breathing, she still though back to the things Caroline taught her. Wooden stakes kill vampires. With a deep breath, Averie grabbed the stake, and with a sharp inhale, pulled it from the man's chest. A loud growl came from the original vampire, and the young girl scrambled away from the couch as he awoke. The dark haired man sat where he was, breathing heavily for a moment before placing his hand over the, now healing, wound on his chest.

He swiftly looked up to the blonde cowering beside the television set, holding out his hand he raised an eyebrow, "I'm not going to hurt you Averie." He assured her, "You just saved me; I may be a monster, but I have morals." A chuckle escaped his lips as he raised an eyebrow, waiting for the girl to come to him.

While Averie did stand and walk closer, she didn't take his hand. Instead, she handed over the stake and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How are you not dead? I thought stakes killed vampires..."

The original stayed quiet for a moment, inspecting the bloody stake.

After a moment he looked up again, "Yes, regular vampires do die with a stake through the heart." He nodded, pushing himself off of the couch, "I'm an original darling, it's a bit harder to kill us than that."

Kol stepped in closer to her and snaked an arm around her waist, for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but just as quickly as the thought entered her mind, his fangs entered her neck. She winced, her fingers gripping his jacket tightly as she felt her legs go numb. Averie tried to push away, but he was stronger than her.

She felt him sucking against her skin and in that moment she felt tears in her eyes, "Kol, please..."

Her voice was soft, but the vampire heard her. Slowly, he pulled away and wiped his lips, turning without another word. Averie was shocked that he had actually stopped, was that a thank you for saving him? Was he bored of her? She didn't know, but she figured it better not to ask. There was a silence in the air, one that made the girl uncomfortable.

"What happened?" She inquired softly, regretting the words as soon as they left her lips.

Kol turned back, making his way over to her. Instinctively, Averie moved back until she hit the couch. The vampire smirked slightly, speeding directly in front of her.

He cupped her cheek and caressed her skin for a moment, "Nothing important. Don't worry your pretty little head." His fingers snaked a piece of her hair behind her ear, and with that he snuck off to the room full of records.

Averie exhaled slowly when the man left her and relaxed against the back of the couch. Her fingers ran over the newly pierced holes in her shoulder as she winced in pain. She headed to the sink to clean herself off. The blonde looked behind her to make sure Kol was still gone, and swiftly took her top off, leaving her in a black bra in the kitchen. She ran warm water over the shirt and tried to scrub the blood stain out, but to no avail, she sighed. Looking behind her again, she huffed, turning on her heels to go find the original.

Before entering the room, Averie crossed her arms over her chest, hoping to cover up some of her cleavage. She walked in and saw Kol sitting in the same spot he had been the night prior.

"You stained my shirt." She stated bluntly.

Looking up, the vampire grinned devilishly, speeding over to the blonde girl and pinning her against the wall.

He licked his lips and grabbed her wrist as if to pull it away, "And here I thought you were the ugly duckling." He teased, ignoring her original statement.

Ignoring his comment, Averie pulled her wrist away, "I need a new shirt Kol."

With a roll of his eyes, Kol released her hand. He pushed his hair back and thought for a moment, "What's in it for me?"

"W-what?" She gasped, hugging her chest tighter with her arms.

"You want me to give you something, so shouldn't I get something in return?" The man grinned, his fingers playing with a golden strand of her hair.

Her breath hitched as she watched his eyes foam down her body. She felt disgusting, and hated the way her stomach turned as he looked her over.

"Stop." Her voice was quiet, yet stern.

Raising an eyebrow, Kol pressed his chest against hers, "I can be gentle Forbes, just say the word and I'll-"

"Stop." Averie repeated, "I-I just saved your life, and you're trying to coerce me into having sex with you."

The girl shook her head angrily and pushed against him, not caring if she was exposed.

"If you're going to do it, then just do it Kol. There's nothing stopping you, we both know I can't hold you off."

She was terrified, but she was also right. If he was going to toy with her, then why not just follow through with the threats? Averie stood her ground as she waited for some sort of reaction from the older man, and when he stormed out of the room she let out a sigh of relief.

Kol was livid. Most women would beg for him to be gentle, either that or cower in fear at him being so forward. How dare this teenage girl stand and speak to him that way, he shook his head. As angry as he was though, there was a part of him that respected her for it. She held no fear as she spoke, all while knowing that he could kill her within seconds. The dark haired man tore through his bag and walked back into where she was, tossing her one of his tee shirts.

"I'm not leaving again for a couple of days, so it's either that or the blood shirt." He growled, sitting back down, "You're right, I do owe you. Now my debt is repaid, and if you'd like something else, be prepared to give me what I want."

 _Ah, sorry chapter three took me so long! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far, i know that this is super slow, but I really wanted to develop the characters before I got in too deep! Haha, please make sure to vote for this story and comment your favorite original vampire!_


	4. Chapter 4

With little sleep, Averie woke early the next morning, still in Kol's shirt. The fabric was soft and comfortable, it was just strange for her to be in a guy's clothing. Shaking away the awkward feeling, the blonde walked down to the living area. The original vampire was nowhere to be found, and so Averie made her way to the records room for a little bit of alone time. She picked up an old Rae Morris record, and placed the needle on the disc, listening as the music sounded through the room. With a smile, she sat back in the chair and shut her eyes, soon drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Get up!" The blonde was shaken awake by Kol who had a firm grip around her wrist. She looked up to him and he quickly pulled her to her feet, "Follow me, now."

Averie shook her head, a million questions running through her mind. With little time to ask them though, she followed Kol out of the door and into the woods that surrounded the old house. With his vampiric speed, the original sped them deep within the trees, releasing Averie when he assumed they were safe.

With a deep breath, Kol looked down to the young girl, "Listen," He began, tucking the pesky blonde piece of hair behind her ear, "You need to hide, I'll be back for you as soon as I can. Understand?"

She was confused, but nonetheless Kol had genuine fear in his eyes. What the hell did an Original Vampire have to fear? She ignored that question though, and her thoughts moved to Kol's original excuse for taking her.

 _I'm just keeping you safe for now._

Those words ran through her mind at least five hundred times as she waited in a hollowed out tree trunk. Her original plan to obey the vampire seemed to be working, he hadn't fed on her since last night, and she didn't hear a single snarky thing from him this morning.

Footsteps approached the tree in which Averie was hidden, her breath hitched as she shut her eyes, terrified of what she would see if her eyes remained open. It was then that the dark haired Mikaelson stumbled into the tree.

Averie moved from her spot and caught the man just before he fell on his ass, her eyes darting around to make sure nobody else was in the vicinity. Once she was sure they were alone, the blonde's gaze fell back onto the injured Kol Mikaelson. He had blood stains on his shirt, and upon further inspection, open wounds on multiple parts of his chest. Biting down on her bottom lip, she tried to think of what to do. He was a vampire, so he'd heal of course, but he was in bad shape. She didn't want him to suffer, not to mention if whatever did this came back, she'd be defenseless.

The blonde pressed her lips together and used all of her strength to push his back up against the tree.

 _Breathe In._ She scooted closer to him, rotating her wrist so her veins were facing him.

 _Breathe out._ She pressed her wrist against the vampire's lips and felt his warm breath cover her skin.

 _In_. Averie forced her wrist against his fang until it broke the skin, letting blood run down.

 _Out_. As blood fell onto Kol's lips, his eyes flew open. Seeing the girl in front of him with her wrist held out like that, he felt almost... Guilty. He still bit into her flesh, the dark veins under his eyes becoming more apparent with every motion his lips made against her skin. He was so weak, he needed this. Not to mention, she offered herself to him. There was nothing he should feel bad about. Soon, his fangs sunk in deeper, which elicited a yelp from the girl in front of him. His gaze moved up to the blonde girl who seemed to be in pain, and swiftly he snaked an arm around her waist to pull her into his lap and closer to him. It made access to her wrist easier for him, but also allowed her to grip onto him as she had every other time he fed on her. Her fingers wrapped around the wet fabric that clung to his skin as he continued to drink from her wrist, she could feel herself getting dizzy, and her vision was going blurry. Kol felt the girl's pulse slowing, and gently released her wrist from his lips. He felt her grip loosen against him, and saw the color fading from her skin, he had taken a lot of her blood... Quickly, he nipped at his own wrist and pressed it against the girl's pink lips. She turned her head, refusing his blood only to forcibly be turned back to him.

"If you don't drink, something could happen." Kol breathed lowly, offering his wrist up again, "I drank more than I should have, now here."

Averie was so disgusted when she had woken up with his wrist in her mouth before, but now she needed his blood. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right, and so she grabbed his wrist and brought it to her lips. Sucking out of the wounds made by his fangs, she felt the warmth slide down her throat. It was strange, the blood was almost intoxicating. The more she drank, the closer she pulled herself to him. Her eyes shut as she continued, the healing quality taking immediate effect on her. The vampire wasn't sure that she'd ever stop, and so he slowly pulled his wrist away.

He used his thumb to wipe away the excess blood from her lips, "Better?"

The blonde watched his thumb brush against her skin, and with a pink blush on her cheeks, she looked down. Instead of speaking, she simply nodded. Finally, she released his shirt and slid off of his lap, using the tree to help her stand. As the original vampire stood, the silence in the air became apparent. Averie chewed at her bottom lip, feeling awkward about the intimate moment they had just shared. With a small smirk at the girl's pink cheeks, the older man picked her up and sped them back to the house.

Once there, Kol locked the doors back and turned to face Averie. Her face went hot as he stared at her, it was strange, she had felt nothing but annoyance towards the man since the day he took her. Yet, when she saw him as he was in the woods, she was scared. She hoped it was just her being a good person and hating to see others hurt, but deep down she feared it may be something more.

The vampire raised an eyebrow as he faced the younger girl, he was intrigued. Why was she so quick to help him? Not only her quick reaction, but the fact that she offered herself to him, knowing he could've killed her. None of it made sense, but when he looked at her, her heartbeat quickened. He smirked and within seconds had his chest pressed against hers.

"Kol I-" Averie whispered softly, only to be cut off.

The original had his lips pressed against hers roughly, bringing his hand up to hold her jaw still. The girl gasped into his mouth, parting her lips unintentionally. As his tongue found hers though, she let him take control. He reached out his other hand against the wall, putting his weight on it so he could lean over her. Slowly, Averie's eyes fluttered shut and her hand rested on his lower back. Smirking against her, Kol removed his hand from the wall and brought it down to the hem of her shirt, lifting it up slowly.

Averie pulled away, "No." She shook her head, looking down, "I-I need to go to bed."

Before the original could protest, the blonde swooped under his arm and up the stairs. Once in her room she locked the door, sliding down onto the ground, what had she done?

 _I got a chapter posted before midnight! Woohoo, haha, anyways please please please let me know how you guys are liking this! I love writing, but I want to know what I can do to make this story better. Do you guys want more angst? More action? More smut? Let me know, and make sure to vote!_


	5. Author’s Note

Hello all! Just as a PSA I'm going back through the story and doing rewrites. I've realized that it's turned into what people are asking for and not what I had envisioned. I'll still ask for opinions and for what you want to see, it just may not come as quickly or even come at all. I hope that you all will continue to follow this story and I'm glad everyone's enjoying it up to this point!

Thanks,

Tulsa


	6. Chapter 5

Averie was surprised when she woke up on the ground in front of her door, but then she remembered how the night ended. Her face turned hot once more as she thought about the passionate kiss the two had shared, how the hell was she supposed to face him now? Thoughts continued to race through her mind as she left her room and made her way towards the stairs. She was breathing heavily, nervous for what lie at the bottom of the steps. Once at the bottom, she scanned the room for the vampire. With no sight of him, she moved towards the kitchen and opened the fridge to find something to eat. Her eyes roamed the shelves until she pulled out something that fit her fancy. As soon as she closed the door though, she was pushed against it.

"Kol…" She exhaled as the original's eyes burrowed into hers.

He looked her over as if she were a meal, though to him she could be. With a smirk, the original pressed his lips against hers roughly, forcing her lips apart.

This was not the greeting Averie was expecting, when he leaned in she was almost certain he was going to feed. At this point though, that may have been the better option. She didn't know how to respond to his kiss, but as she felt his tongue gliding along her lips, she pressed back against him. Her kiss was gentle in comparison and she couldn't deny the fire in between the two as they kissed. His hand moved to the small of her back and aggressively pulled her closer to him, and as their bodies pressed against one another, Averie felt something that brought her back to reality.

"Stop!" She yelled, pushing away from the man.

She crossed her arms around her body and looked down to the floor, not quite sure what had just happened. How could she kiss him back? Even worse, how could she want to kiss him again? Thoughts were running through her mind and were only stopped when her wrist was grabbed by the very subject of her dismay.

Kol's hand tightened around her wrist as he pulled her back to him, "What the hell do you mean stop? I'm protecting you darling, don't you remember?"

The way he spoke sent chills down the girl's spine, he was acting different then he had previously. She shook her head and tried to pull her hand away, her eyes glued to his grip of her wrist.

"This isn't protecting me," she hissed through gritted teeth, finally she pulled away, only to stumble on the ground, "you're trying to get in my fucking pants!"

He sped down to the girl on the ground and placed a gentle hand on her cheek, "Oh my dear, if that's what you think I'm doing, I'll show you how easily I can." His finger traces her chin before he forced her to look up at him, "Do whatever I say, understood?"

It was like a switch was set off, Averie didn't have control of her own body. She was scared, and as the original helped her to stand, she took a shaky breath.

Kol grabbed the girl by her throat and pushed her against the wall roughly, moving his other hand to snake around her waist. With quick force, he ripped open the girl's shirt to reveal her breasts in a red bra.

Averie began to protest, but Kol glared at her, "Stay still."

She did as she was told, and soon felt his warm lips trailing down her chest. She bit down on her lip, not wanting to give him any indication of the pleasure she was receiving from his movements.

The original's hand moved from her waist to her ass, squeezing it gently as his mouth moved lower on her abdomen. His dark eyes looked up to see how the girl was reacting, but when he didn't see the reaction he wanted he frowned.

Standing up, Kol took his own shirt off and tossed it aside, stepping in closer to the girl. She had kissed him back once when she wasn't being compelled, there was no doubt in his mind that she would now.

As he tangled his fingers in her curls, Kol pulled her face to his, pressing his parted lips against hers. His hand rested against her neck as their tongues wrestled for dominance, Kol's eventually winning out. Averie continues to kiss him though, as much as she didn't want to, he compulsion was beating her own will and there was nothing she could do about it.

Kol could feel the warmth in between them and smirked against her mouth, his hands hooking under her thighs as he brought her legs up around him. Their lips never parted as Kol closed the gap between them in an effort to hold her against the wall. Quickly, Kol began fidgeting with his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping loudly.

The girl's eyes opened swiftly, watching as his hard member was taken out. Her face turned red and she shut her eyes once more, terrified of what he was going to have her do next. With no time to think, Kol slid his fingers into the girl's waistband and pulled at it teasingly, sliding the shorts off of her legs. He chuckled and positioned himself so he could enter her with ease, as he pulled aside her panties he looked up with a smirk and moved to thrust.

"Please don't!" The blonde girl cried out, tears forming at her eyes.

With his hand still at her panties, he shook his head, "C'mon darling, it won't hurt. I can be gentle."

Averie shook her head, her eyes beginning to water, "Kol please, I-I'm a Virgin." She mumbled, her hands gripping tightly at his shoulders to keep herself steady, "Please."

He hesitated for a moment, looking up at the girl's now puffy eyes and wet face, but did as he was requested. He slowly set her down and stepped away from the wall, getting himself back in order before turning to face her.

The blonde was humiliated, she sunk down to the floor and pulled her knees in, sobbing into her legs. How could he have done that to her? She had been nothing but kind, and yet here he was playing with her and practically forcing himself on her.

Kol knelt down in front of the girl, not quite sure how to react to her crying.

"Oh come on love, I know I'm not that bad." He teased, hoping that would remove the awkwardness from the air.

His hand moved to rest on her shin but she quickly turned away, "Go." She whispered harshly, not bothering to look at him, "Please Kol, just go."

 _Thank you for bearing with me, I know this took a while and I hope you enjoy this version just as much as the old. I have college auditions this coming week, so I'm not sure when I'll get chapter 6 up, but hopefully soon!!_


	7. Chapter 6

It had been nearly two days since Averie left her room, how could she? _He_ was down there, _he_ was waiting for her. Sure, he stopped the last time, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do it again. She had barely slept and all she could think about was why he did it. She shook her head and buried her face into her knees for what felt like the millionth time, until a knock came at her door.

Averie could feel her hands shaking as the knocks at the door continued, with a deep breath she slid off her bed and timidly twisted the doorknob. She only cracked it, though it wasn't like Kol couldn't overpower her.

Her eyes soon met with the vampire's and her cheeks immediately went pink, she took a deep breath and inhaled sharply, "What do you want?"

Kol raised an eyebrow at her cold answer, he had come up to check on her, but now with her snarky attitude he wasn't sure he wanted to let on that he cared about her wellbeing. Leaning against the door frame, he sighed and shook his head, looking down to the human before him.

"I came up to check on you." He growled quietly, looking away as soon as he said it.

The girl squinted her eyes at his response, he came up to check on her? After almost raping her?

He was all over the place, "Why?" She asked, crossing her arms and trying to regain her usual confidence.

"Because I was wo-" Kol stopped himself quickly, and pushed his hair back, correcting himself, "Because Klaus would dagger me again if he found out what happened."

Averie scoffed, "So you expect me to keep your little assault a secret?" She laughed, "Hell no, I don't care what happens to you. You've made it perfectly clear that you can't kill me, so I'm over playing the damsel in distress."

Being a damsel was much more Caroline's speed, and the last thing Averie wanted was to be like her sister, then she'd really be invisible.

The older man didn't know what to say, she was right. He wasn't allowed to harm her, he had lost control yesterday, and if Klaus found out there would certainly be some sort of repercussions. The girl went to shut the door and Kol grabbed her wrist tightly, taking a deep breath before looking her deep in her eyes.

"Nothing happened to you." He stated, compelling her, "You came down yesterday and we made dinner and then you went to bed early, understand?"

Averie stopped as soon as his eyes locked with hers, nodding as he spoke, she complied, "I understand."

With a small sigh of relief, Kol nodded and released her wrist, "Come downstairs, there's food." He offered his hand and she took it slowly, following his lead to the kitchen.

She came down to a plate of pancakes and fruit, with a raised eyebrow, she turned to face the original. Had he…. Cooked?

Before she could say anything, Kol spoke, "I was bored, don't think anything of it."

That was a lie though, despite what most people thought, Kol did have some humanity left. That humanity is what made him stop when she asked, and it's also what's been eating at him since the incident happened. He originally made the meal as a peace offering, when he thought she'd agree to keep the whole ordeal a secret. Now though, it was just some sort of grand gesture.

Despite his reasoning, Averie ate the breakfast happily, even thanking him. Once done, she stood as if to go upstairs, but the original stopped her.

"I want to try something." He stated, pulling her down to the couch.

She sat down, confused, and a little wary. Try what?

"Look into my eyes," he commanded, lifting the girl's chin as if to find her blue irises. "I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and I want you to answer them all truthfully, understand?"

Averie was in a trance but nodded at Kol's demands.

He nodded, "Good." Thinking for a moment, he cleared his throat, "Why did you let me drink from you the other night?"

"I was worried, you were hurt." She said, almost robot like, "You were hurt because of me, it was only right."

"Are you scared of me?" He asked, wasting no time in getting through his list of questions.

Averie inhaled before answering, "I was. I'm not anymore though. My feelings actually grow fonder the longer I'm here."

"What?" He asked, wanting her to repeat what she had just said. Shaking it off, he grabbed her hand, "What feelings?"

The blonde opened her mouth as if to speak but snapped out of the compulsion as soon as Kol looked down.

She raised an eyebrow and noticed him holding her hand, "I- um…"

 _Why the hell did he ask her that? What was she supposed to say?_ _I know that this is probably just Stockholm syndrome, but I think I like you… Absolutely not!_

Kol gripped her hand tighter, trying to find her gaze again, "Tell me." He demanded, grabbing her chin roughly, "Averie, I said tell me."

The desperation in his voice was almost endearing, she felt her face turn hot as she thought about how to answer. It was either she answers of her own free will, or he compels her to answer, at least now she'd have some control over what she said. Yet, she didn't know what to say…. What could she say?

"I-" She began, anxiously trying to think of words that didn't make her sound insane.

Her eyes soon fell on his parted lips, that was when the spark became impossible to ignore. When they kissed. Taking a deep breath, Averie sat on her knees and leaned into the vampire's lips, shutting her eyes as she connected with the original.

There they were, the sparks. The moment she kissed him, his arms roamed her body, tangling in her hair, rubbing her back, it was an indescribable feeling. Kol kissed her back, just as passionately. He was taken by surprise, but very quickly took control of the kiss as his hand rested below her chin.

They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and touching each other, but all things must come to an end. Averie was the first to pull away, and Kol reluctantly followed suit. Their eyes met, and she immediately looked down, crossing her arms anxiously.

The two sat in silence for a moment, neither of them knowing how to follow up their moment of passion. Finally though, Averie placed a hand on the vampire's thigh and looked up to him with a deep breath.

"I have feelings for you Kol, I think that's obvious," The girl took another deep breath, trying to maintain eye contact as she continued, "but, I know that you have feelings for me too."

At least she hoped he did, otherwise she'd sound like a lovesick idiot.

Kol very quickly scoffed, not liking the idea of her knowing how he felt, "What the hell would make you think something like that?" He laughed.

Rolling her eyes, she stood from the couch and shook her head, "Stop toying with me!" She exclaimed, "If you're going to go through the trouble of flirting with me, and teasing me, and kissing me then you obviously feel something- and not just physically." Averie hissed, pushing her hair back out of frustration, "God, are you really so concerned with what your family thinks that you're willing to pretend you don't have feelings for me?"

"I-" He was at at a loss, and with little hesitation, he swiftly stood and kissed her once more.

The two stood there together for a moment, Kol's hand slithering behind her neck to pull her closer, but Averie very quickly pulled away.

"No!" She said, pushing him back, "If you want to say something, say it. Tell me how you feel about me Kol."

She was so tired of the back and forth teasing and the uncertainties about his intentions, this was her chance to understand what he wanted. All she could do now was hope that it was the same as what she wanted.

The original didn't know what to say, he didn't use words of affection, so how the hell was he supposed to explain his feelings towards this girl? She was extraordinary. Averie Forbes, this mortal being, had somehow managed to slither her way into the vampire's heart. He was at a loss.

"Averie." Kol started, grabbing her hand; he couldn't find the words, so, with a deep breath, he used hers, "You're right. I do have feelings for you."


	8. Chapter 7

Things were different now, but in a good way. While the two were stuck together in the house, they were able to be together with no objections by the outside world. That was what Averie was afraid of most, her sister's reaction to her new found relationship.

Ignoring the thought, the girl looked up from the original's lap, only for her eyes to meet the bottom of the book he was reading. She pushed it out of the way and raised an eyebrow, sitting up and pressing a kiss to his lips. She felt him smirk and suddenly their tongues were wrestling for dominance, which was a match that Kol won.

"What was that for?" He purred against her lips.

With a laugh, Averie tucked her hair back and shrugged, "I didn't know I had to have a reason behind kissing you."

Shaking his head, Kol quickly objected her theory and pressed his lips against hers once more. Slowly, he made his way to her jaw and grazed his tongue along her skin, holding her chin with his fingers.

The girl shut her eyes as his tongue played at her jaw, he always pushed things to go further, but she was always too scared to. This was okay though, she liked feeling the warmth from his tongue against her, and his tight grip around her chin made her swoon. Her hands found their way to his stomach as his lips trailed further and further down, while Averie's hands moved up his chest.

She gripped tightly onto his shirt as his lips continued down her skin, stopping every once in a while to leave a mark of dominance. It wasn't until she felt the familiar pain that she looked down, he had bitten her.

Quickly, Averie scrambled out of his grip and shook her head, "What the hell Kol!"

"Averie I-" he stopped himself, not knowing what to say. It was as if he'd lost control of his hunger, which was strange considering he didn't even feel hungry.

"I don't know what came over me." The vampire shook his head reaching for the girl's hand, only to be rejected.

He sat back, almost ashamed of what had happened, but more so pissed off that he couldn't control himself. lol knew that the younger girl was shocked and hurt, but he also knew that it wasn't his intention to bite her, god forbid hurt her.

Averie tried to come up with something to say, something to express the overwhelming heartbreak she had experienced within seconds, but no words came to mind. She should've known it was about this, he was a vampire and could have anyone he wanted, so why the hell would he choose her? Standing from the couch, the girl turned to walk upstairs but was quickly stopped by the original.

He grabbed her hand harshly, but loosened his grip once she stopped walking, "I swear, darling, I don't know what came over me." Kol assures her, brushing his thumb along her hand, "It was an accident, that will never happen again."

Feeling his rough touch turn gentle made her smile, and when he apologized she nodded.

"I believe you."

She didn't know why she believed him, but she did. With a sweet peck on the lips, Averie follows the man back to the couch and sat beside him, sighing softly.

Before they could get back to their prior actions though, Kol turned to look at her, "I have to tell you something."


	9. Chapter 8

Averie woke up the next morning believing what Kol told her to have been some sort of bad dream. She slept next to him though, so she'd find out soon enough. However, for now she was content just watching him breathe. The man didn't look much older than twenty, yet she knew better. She knew how old he really was, well at least some sort of estimate….

The original stretched as his hand slipped through Averie's curls, with a smile he rolled over to face her, "Good morning."

With a smile, Averie chuckled and pecked the man's lips, "Good morning to you too."

The two laid in silence for a bit, Kol's fingers combing through the girl's hair and her head rested against his chest as to listen to him breathe. The peace couldn't last forever though, and the man was the first one to break it.

"Averie," He started, sitting up so he could look at her, "what I told you last night, about your blood, it's important for you to remember."

Just like that, the girl's hope that she had imagined the whole thing was destroyed. She really was a walking blood bag, and one that seemed to be craved by every vampire in existence.

According to Kol, there was a curse placed on her family that affected the second born daughter. This curse made the female's blood addictive, the smell of it was so intoxicating that vampire's for miles could pick up on her scent. The originals were able to control their bloodlust as they had more time to manage it, but newer vampires weren't as tamed.

It was all so much to take in, yet she nodded as if she understood, "So that's why I'm here then? That's why you took me?"

Kol nodded, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I know you miss your family love," he whispered, "but your stay hasn't been all bad, hm?"

He was trying to lighten the mood, and Averie appreciates his effort. As she pressed his lips to his again, she took his hand in hers and sat up. Lingering against his mouth for a moment, the girl thought back to everything that had happened in her time with him; this was the last outcome she expected.

When she pulled away, the man pulled her back in for one more quick kiss, releasing her back with a smirk. The blonde pressed her lips together, taking a moment of silence between the two of them. She still didn't know what all of this meant, was she supposed to live here forever? She was only seventeen, she had so much of her life ahead of her, at least that was what her mother used to always say….

Finally, Averie got up the nerve to ask, "So when can I go home?"

Kol raised an eyebrow, he felt almost hurt. Why did she want to leave, they were together, and no one was trying to tear them apart.

Not wanting to let her in on his feelings though, he smiled, "Klaus gave me a call this morning, he thinks Bonnie has come up with something to keep your scent hidden." The man nodded, seeing her face light up, "You'll just have to wear a necklace and your life should be back to normal."

The blonde smiled and hugged the vampire in front of her, burying her face into his neck, "Thank you!"

While he wasn't really the one to thank, she still felt like she should, especially considering how rough the beginning of their time together was. They had changed though, and with a laugh of joy she kissed him meaningfully and moved to get out of bed, only for him to grab her hand.

"Averie," he spoke lowly, "what if we just stay here?" He suggested. "You and me, we could be together without anyone trying to keep us apart. We've been fine, I can protect you, you know that I can."

He tried to convince her continuously, and while everything he said was true, she knew that it wasn't what she wanted. She had Caroline back home, her only family, and she couldn't leave her by herself. Then she understood, he didn't want to have to deal with the shame from his brother and her sister, she didn't either. Eventually they would though, they couldn't stay there forever, no matter how much he wished they could.

Shaking her head, Averie curled her fingers into his, "Kol, nothing that Caroline says will make me leave you." She smiled softly, trying to find his eyes, "And I know that you're not scared of your brother, him hurting you would hurt me, thereby hurting Caroline, which is something he wouldn't do."

"No," Kol argues, "that's exactly why he would hurt me. He'd stake me, Averie. If Caroline doesn't approve, which we both know she won't, Klaus will have no problem putting me back to sleep."

She knew that they both had valid points, and because of that she couldn't determine how their return would play out. Still, Averie had to go him. Caroline needed her,and, no matter how much she hated to admit it, she needed Caroline too.

With a deep breath, she parted her lips, "Kol I have to go back. I can't leave Caroline by herself, I'm sorry." Averie shook her head, looking down. "Please, just come with me. I don't want to go back without you, I never want to be without you."

Kol looked up at her words, she never wanted to be without him? Putting aside his own desires, the man moves in to kiss her roughly, his hands sliding to the small of her back as he leaned over her.

Gently, he pulled away so their mouths were just inches apart, "Anything for you, darling."


End file.
